Phineas and Ferb: Believe the Impossible
by CartoonFan12345
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have been step-brothers for a long time. But that's about to change, as 2 years into the future, they get into a fight that changes them. 4 years later, the fight still follows them. Will they make up? This also has romance in Phinbella.
1. The Fight

**Phineas and Ferb: Believe the Impossible Chapter 1! This story is mostly Hurt/Comfort, but I hope you can still enjoy.**

It was only another day of summer for Phineas and Ferb. Only to know that things haven't gotten any different. Well, for Phineas and Ferb and their friends. They we're always trying to make the most of every day. Perry was still fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and destroying his Inators. Phineas and Ferb we're always asked by someone. "Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster?" "Aren't you a little young to discover Atlantis?" "Aren't you a little young to do build a gigantic replica of the Tri-State Area?" and they would always answer:

Phineas: Yes, yes we are.

But not anymore, because as 6 years came by, they became older, more mature, yet they still know how to do the impossible. And Ferb even talked more throughout the years. But they no longer build together. As they have gotten into a big fight that changed their lives forever.

Things have changed and things haven't, but this is what caused everything to break Phineas and Ferb's brotherhood and friendship.

2 years later

-Danville Middle School-

Phineas and Ferb were walking in the hall together. "Ferb, I've been thinking. I've always thought there would be a day where we could build a machine that can make us go into any day we want." Phineas said to his step brother Ferb.

Even after 2 years, Phineas had a deeper voice.

"You mean like a time machine?" Ferb asked.

Ferb could talk more instead of hardly talking

"Yeah, like a time machine. I want time to speed up to next summer."

"Well, it's a good idea. But it just seems kind of strange. We both like summer, but it seems like you think of summer to be like an everyday thing." Ferb said. He didn't really think the idea was that good.

"Well, I'm just a summer kind of guy. I like fall, winter and spring too, but it seems like summer is like the only time where you get more than a month off from school." Phineas said. He did love summer more than anything.

"Well Phineas, I think we should just continue school until summer is really supposed to happen. It might improve our building. We can learn more." Ferb said.

"Well, I want to learn, but wouldn't you want to off from school, or be in school." Phineas said quietly.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather be in school. Phineas, not everything is about summer. You may be a summer person, but that doesn't mean we can't stay in school." Ferb told Phineas.

"Ferb, all I'm trying to say is that maybe we can create a machine to go into next summer." Phineas tried to explain to Ferb.

Ferb sighed and said, "Phineas, I know what you're saying. But I'm just giving my opinion. Don't make a machine that makes next summer, today. I'd rather learn."

"Alright, fine. It was just an idea." Phineas told Ferb.

Isabella, Phineas and Ferb's friend, walked up to Phineas and Ferb. "Hey guys, Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

Isabella was still in love with Phineas, but now that she was more grown, she had more control of her feelings and didn't express them as often.

"Hey Isabella. Me and Ferb are arguing about creating a device that can make next summer happen right now. Ferb sticks with school over summer." Phineas said to Isabella.

Ferb stopped. He started to get kind of mad. "Arguing? We're not arguing. We're just having a conversation."

"I'm sorry, but argument or not, I'd stick with Ferb." Isabella told Phineas.

"See! Isabella is on my side." Ferb explained to Phineas.

"Ferb, there are no sides. It was just a simple conversation." Phineas told Ferb, as he was starting to get kind of mad.

"Oh, so now you call it a conversation." Ferb said with an angry look.

Buford and Baljeet walked up to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"What's going on here?" Buford asked Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

Buford, as always, is still a bully, but doesn't do it as much, but Baljeet is always at his side.

Baljeet is still very smart, still bullied by Buford at times where he makes him angry.

Isabella walked up and whispered to Buford and Baljeet. "I think Phineas and Ferb are fighting." She whispered to them.

"Ferb, you're acting like we're in competition. I'm just telling you my idea." Phineas said to Ferb.

Ferb gave himself a face palm. "I know what you said. It's just that summer is always in your head. Summer, summer, summer. The words I hear almost every day. It makes me angry to think that that's all you have in your head." Ferb said trying to explain to Phineas.

"Ferb, like I said before. I'm a summer person. I'm not used to school because we're always building things together every day." Phineas told Ferb once again.

"Phineas, we're growing up. Eventually we're going to stop building. One day we're going to grow up, go to college, get married, have kids, get a job and grow up. And the only thing you can think of is summer." Ferb said angrily at Phineas.

"Ferb, look, all this started out is just an idea, and then I accidently say it was an argument and now you're getting mad at me." Phineas told Ferb.

"Forget it Phineas. I don't care what you think right now. I want to live, not stay in summer for the rest of my life.

"You know, if you didn't like my idea, you could've just said you didn't like it." Phineas said as he was starting to get kind of fed up.

"That's it Phineas. I may have loved summer in the past; I may still like it, but not as much as before. I'm done with this argument." Ferb said angrily

"So now YOU call it an argument!" Phineas said angrily

Ferb stood frozen, turned around and said "Phineas? If you can't lay your mind off summer, then I can't be your step brother anymore. I can't stand everyday being in summer. I just want to learn. Leave me alone. Please".

"Ferb!" Phineas had shouted to his stepbrother.

"I'm sorry Phineas. But this friendship/brotherhood is over." Ferb said to Phineas.

Phineas just stood with an angry look on his face.

And so, now you know how the fight begun. And so, that fight followed Phineas every day as if it was one big nightmare. Phineas felt like the bad guy. He lowered some of his hair over his left eye and left the other side alone. Phineas would sometimes never go to school and just lock himself up in his own room. Wait till you see what happens the next 4 years later. And trust me, they weren't good.


	2. 4 More Years

4 more years later

Phineas and Ferb were 17 years old, but Phineas moved out of the house. He thought that if he moved away from his brother, it will keep them from fighting every time they see each other. Phineas moved into his own apartment but he was so sad and miserable, he hardly went to school. Buford, Baljeet and Isabella cared for Phineas, but Isabella was the only one who cared enough to visit him. She visited him and brought him some things. Phineas then started to talk less like Ferb when they were young. All Phineas would do is just sit in his bed and watch TV.

Isabella came to visit Phineas. She knocked on Phineas' apartment door.

Phineas answered the door for Isabella. "Come on in."

"I feel really bad for you Phineas. You've been like this ever since your fight with Ferb." Isabella said.

"It was just an argument. I can't tell you how miserable I feel." Phineas told Isabella.

"If only. Look Phineas, you need to get over this fight and move on." Isabella told Phineas.

"How can I move on when I'm only lying down in bed, eating cereal bars and drinking milk?" Phineas asked Isabella. But she didn't reply.

"What has Ferb been up to?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Ferb is growing up. Apparently, he skipped a grade for being smart. He's close to graduation high school." Isabella replied to Phineas.

"Ah, I don't even want to hear about that. Isabella, I don't feel too good right now. Can you please leave?" Phineas asked Isabella.

Isabella gave a sad sigh and said, "Sure Phineas." Isabella walked out of the room, but popped her head back into the room. "Bye." She said.

Phineas was silent at Isabella's reply, so she just closed the door.

-Later that day-

-Slushy Dog-

Isabella: And that's what Phineas is like today." Isabella told Buford and Baljeet.

"Wow. He seems more miserable than ever before." Buford replied.

"I feel kind of bad for Phineas. I wish that fight never happened. Phineas and Ferb don't even build together anymore." Baljeet told Isabella and Buford.

"If only there was something we could do to help them." Isabella thought.

"Maybe we could reason with Phineas and Ferb." Baljeet suggested.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I can talk to Phineas and you and Buford can talk to Ferb. We can get them to make up and stop fighting. It's perfect!" Isabella told Baljeet.

"Let's get started then." Buford said.

"Well not now, it's almost 11:00. Let's do it tomorrow." Isabella said as she looked at her watch.

-The Next Day-

-Flynn-Fletcher House-

"Mom, I'm going to the study zone at school. I'll be back later. Mom?" Ferb said.

Linda was sitting down on the couch, crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ferb asked his step-mom.

"Nothing. I just miss Phineas. I don't understand. You two won't explain what this fight was about." Linda told Ferb.

"Mom, it's something you don't need to know about." Ferb told his mom.

"Why?" Linda asked

"Because." Ferb said.

"Because what?" Linda asked.

"It's just because…"

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"IT'S JUST BECAUSE! OKAY? THE FIGHT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO! YET, THAT DAY FOLLOWS ME AROUND! Look, if that day is reminded one last time, I'm going to move out just like Phineas. Candace is already married to Jeremy. She moved out. I'm the only person still living here. Dad went on a conference for another 4 years. I'm all you have left. Please mom. I'm done with Phineas. I moved on." Ferb said to his mom as he left the house.

Linda sighed and said "Why'd you have to go Phineas?"

Ferb sighed and stepped on a note. "Huh? What's this?" he said as he picked up the note.

Ferb reads the note out loud.

_Dear Ferb,_

_You're going to be late for the meeting at the Study Zone. Meet at the back of the school._

_From,_

_Jack, Megan, Tiran, Greg and Ryan_

A storm suddenly moves in and it starts to rain.

Ferb grabs an umbrella and opens it and goes to the school.

-Phineas' Apartment-

Phineas was moaning under pillows. "I get annoyed by the storms that happen these days. Well, I have to check the mail. I haven't checked it in awhile."

Phineas steps outside and checks mailbox.

"Nothing, as usual. Wait, is that…" Phineas took an envelope out of mailbox. "… It is! An envelope! " Phineas opened up the envelope. "What the… a note?"

Phineas reads the note out loud.

_Dear Phineas,_

_I want you to come over to my house. I think it's time you come out of your apartment for a change. I hope to see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Isabella_

"Well, I never really come out of my apartment. I'll go." Phineas grabbed his umbrella and went to Isabella's house.


	3. What's Perry Up To?

Now, I know all of you are wondering. The story has been about Phineas and Ferb so far. Well, this chapter isn't. You will see how Perry and Doofenshmirtz are doing during this event. Phineas and Ferb were growing up, and so was Perry. Perry had to leave Phineas and Ferb because of their fight. So, he was transferred to a new family. Perry misses his previous owners. He hopes to one day come back and be their pet again. But it wasn't his decision. It was the agency's decision. Anyways, Perry had to fight Doofenshmirtz and his brand new plan.

Perry arrived at the lab. Perry blew up the Incorporated after a mission that happened 2 years ago. Doofenshmirtz created a new lab to take over the Incorporated while it was being fixed.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Welcome once again to my lab. Now, you shall be trapped!" Doof said to Perry. Doof pressed a button a giant cage came and trapped Perry.

"It took me many years to discover your true secret. I created the HACK-INATOR! It allows me to hack the internet and find out the truth. Now I know you are a pet and you used to have 2 owners named um, uh… Hold on, one second." Doofenshmirtz went and got a piece of paper. "Phineas and Ferb. YOU used to have two owners named Phineas and Ferb. Now, I read online that a pet's life is in the owner's hands; so I'm going to destroy your owners to get rid of YOU!" Doofenshmirtz gave a big evil laugh.

Perry knew that if his previous owners were destroyed, it wouldn't destroy himself. Doofenshmirtz, once again, doesn't know that it 'a pet's life is in the owner's hands' is an expression. But Perry still loved his previous owners, so he still had to stop Doofenshmirtz whether his facts were right or wrong.

"Now, I'm going to show you how I'm going to trap them." Doofenshmirtz pressed a button which opened a box revealing many robots. "These robots are going to find a locate Phineas and Ferb, they will capture them and bring them over to me! LET'S GET STARTED!"

The robots started to go outside of the lair, but immediately got destroyed the second they were out of the lair. "Well, that seems odd." 50 of the robots went outside but also immediately got destroyed too. Doofenshmirtz was confused. "Well, if I can't send the robots to find Phineas and Ferb, then I guess I'm going to have to find a way to lure Phineas and Ferb to me!"

Perry rolled his eyes. His knew the kind of material the robots were made of can't handle the sun. Doofenshmirtz can't even think straight.

"Let's see, I'm going to have to research those boys again. I need to find out what their likes and dislikes are. Ah, ha! Social networking profiles. Let's see. Let me check their Tri-book profiles. What the…? Both of them are 17!" Doofenshmirtz said in surprise. This shocked Perry too. He didn't know how much his previous owners had grown. "How can they be 17 years old? I thought they would be much younger than that! Well, time flies Perry the Platypus. I'm still going to destroy you previous owners."

Perry had to think quickly. He found a way to escape the trap. He leaped up and tried to attack Doofenshmirtz.

Doof saw Perry and pressed a button; releasing a box full of the other agents! The agents attacked Perry and tackled him down.

"I see that your other agent friends have betrayed you. WRONG! I have total control on them now. See their eyes? They're red. I hit them with my EVIL-INATOR! They're under my control and they'll do anything I say!" Doof explained to Perry. Perry gave an angry chatter. "Agents? TAKE PERRY THE PLATYPUS TO HIS DOOM!"

Perry had a frightened look on his face. The agents lifted him up and through Perry in an empty room and locked the door.

Perry was confused. He was locked in a room with nothing in it and Doofenshmirtz calls it 'doom'. Perry just shrugged and tried to escape anyways.

Doofenshmirtz saw Perry trying to escape. "Even though you agents are under my control now, I must thank you. But now I want to make this more fun." Doofenshmirtz pressed a button which opened the door and threw all the agents in with Perry and Doof locked the door.

"NOW ALL OF YOU ARE TRAPPED, AND NONE OF YOU CAN ESCAPE!" Doof shouted at Perry and the other agents. Suddenly, the evil fried out of the agents and they were back to normal. Perry and the other agents tried to escape.

"Don't any of you know what the word 'doom' means? Oh, that's right." Once again, Doofenshmirtz pressed another button and a wall blocked the door where the agents tried to escape. The agents backed up in confusion.

"Wait for it." Doofenshmirtz said as he was looking inside the room.

The wall grew spikes and little by little went to Perry and the agents. Perry and the agents needed to think fast on a way to escape the room. Perry saw an air vent. The agents got on one another and crawled inside the air vent. They went and escaped.

"NO! THEY'RE ESCAPING! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE… Hey, wait a second. No, no! No 'curses' yet. Perry the Platypus hasn't even foiled my real plan yet. I'm still going to destroy those boys, ONCE AND FOR ALL! And there is nothing…NOT EVEN PERRY THE PLATYPUS CAN DO TO STOP ME! MY EVIL PLAN WILL PREVAIL!" Doofenshmirtz said out loud and gave a big evil laugh.

Perry and the other agents escaped the lab. Perry needed to strike Doofenshmirtz another time. He needed to be more prepared and ready. Neither Doof nor Perry have been defeated or won. Perry decided to return the next day where is sure to foil Doof's plan. All Perry knew was that he wasn't going to give up. He never does.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know that much to put for this one. Hope you still liked it. **


	4. Reasoning

This chapter is about Phineas, he will encounter Isabella. Can Isabella succeed at getting Phineas to make up with Ferb? Let's find out.

Phineas was holding up the umbrella as he was arriving at Isabella's house. "It feels kind of weird going to Isabella's house alone."

Phineas arrives at Isabella's house and finds a note on the ground.

Phineas picked up the note. "Another note?"

Phineas reads the note out loud

_Dear Phineas,_

_I know you will find this note when you arrive at my house. The door is open. Come inside._

_Your friend,_

_Isabella_

Phineas: "Alright? I wonder how many people on Earth are reading notes the moment I read one." Phineas opened the door into Isabella's house. "Isabella? I'm here. It's me, Phineas."

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said.

Isabella was wearing a purple jacket.

"Why are all the lights off?" Phineas asked.

"The storm is causing a power outage. I'm wearing the hoodie because all the cool air is flowing throughout the house." Isabella explained to Phineas.

"It is kind of cold here." Phineas agreed.

"Join the club." Isabella said.

"Anyways, what did you call me here for?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"We came to talk about you and Ferb." Isabella told Phineas.

"Oh no. No. Please. No." Phineas said.

"Phineas, this fight has been going on for years; you two need to make up." Isabella told Phineas.

"I don't need to make up with Ferb. He keeps arguing with me every time he sees me. I say nothing to him. I say NOTHING. Ferb looks at me like I'm saying something to him. So he starts to argue with me. I'm done with him." Phineas told Isabella.

"So you hate your brother?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella, I don't hate him. It's just the fight annoyed me. I just said I'm done with him because I moved on." Phineas tried to say.

"Phineas, you didn't move on. You said the fight follows you as if it was a nightmare. Look at you. You hardly go to school. You just lie down in bed, watching TV and the only thing you eat are cereal bars and milk. You have that hair covering your eye as if you're a bad person. You haven't moved on." Isabella explained.

"Isabella, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Phineas told Isabella.

"Well, I want to talk about it." Isabella said as she crossed her arms.

"Isabella, I have a question for you." Phineas said.

"What?"

"What's going on with you?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"What? What do you mean?" Isabella asked. She was confused.

"You're the only one who comes to visit me. You visit every single day. You come to see me instead of Ferb. What happened to Buford and Baljeet? Do you have something on me?" Phineas asked suspiciously.

Isabella was shocked. She thinks her crush was about to be revealed to Phineas. She had to act fast or else she would have to spill.

"Phineas, I just care for you. After the fight and stuff, you've been a mess. We're growing up now. You don't even build anymore, like you did when all of us were kids. Whenever someone asked you if you were too young to do something, you would say "Yes, yes I am." But now, you can answer that with "No, no I'm not". We're not kids anymore. We're teens. I don't know what happened to you. You, the Phineas I used to know. But this isn't you." Isabella explained to Phineas.

Phineas was just silent at what Isabella had just said.

"I just wish that fight never happened." Isabella said looking away from Phineas.

Phineas was surprised at what Isabella had said to him. Phineas leaned in and gave Isabella a hug. Isabella was surprised, so she hugged back.

Phineas stopped hugging and let go.

"Isabella. You're one of the best friends a person like me could ever have. But let me tell you something. I think it's pretty much impossible that me and Ferb will ever make up. The fight has gone on for 4 years already. I've moved out of the house. Candace moved out with Jeremy. Dad is on conference. Ferb and mom are the only ones left in that house. Ferb will move out after he graduates. But you're right about one thing. I need to move on. And I will. Thanks." Phineas said to Isabella.

Phineas went for Isabella's door and left.

Isabella was just left silent. As the storm stopped, the power went back on. Isabella just sighed and sat down on her couch.

-Danville High School-

Ferb was running to the back of the school to meet with his friends.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to have a talk with my mom." Ferb said.

"It doesn't matter; you should be on time, always." The voice said.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just we were talking about… wait a minute. Why do you sound like Buford?" Ferb asked, suspiciously

"Uh, who's Buford; I'm just, um, Tiran?" The voice said. But it was Buford.

"I thought Tiran was British, like me. Not English." Ferb asked. He had caught Buford.

Buford and Baljeet came out of the room.

"Alright, you caught us." Buford told Ferb.

"Guys, what are you two doing?" Ferb asked.

"We have come to reason with you. We want you and Phineas to make up." Buford told Ferb.

"Oh yeah? Like that's ever going to happen. Where is my real club?" Ferb asked Buford.

"There is no meeting. I made it up. Your club doesn't have a meeting until like next month." Buford explained to Ferb.

"Well thank you for wasting my time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Ferb told Buford.

"Don't leave! Come on, Phineas misses you." Buford lied.

Baljeet whispered in Buford's ear. "No, he doesn't. You have no proof."

Buford whispered back. "I'm just coming up with an excuse to get them to make up."

"What? Phineas misses me? He's the one who moved out and started the fight." Ferb said.

"Well you could've said that it wasn't a good idea. You're basically the one who started the fight. Phineas just came up with an idea, and then you start arguing about the idea. It's your fault." Buford told Ferb.

"Well, it may be my fault, but I still don't care. Phineas needs to apologize." Ferb told Buford.

"Are you kidding me? Isabella goes to visit him every day. The kid's a mess. She tells us that he doesn't go to school and all he does is just lie down in bed, watching TV, eating nothing but a lifetime supply of cereal bars and milk." Buford told Ferb.

"Even if he does miss me, why wouldn't he just say it to my face?" Ferb asked Buford.

Baljeet lied too. "Because he's too angry."

Buford whispered to Baljeet. "Look, I come up with the lies here. Got it?"

"What else do you know?" Ferb asked Buford.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST MAKE UP WITH HIM ALREADY!" Buford shouted at Ferb.

"Look, the fight has been going on for 4 years already. It's almost impossible for us to ever make up." Ferb said as he left school.

Buford whispered to Baljeet. "You see what happens when you lie? You make things worse."


	5. Everything's Better with Perry

Phineas was starting to move on. He finally managed to get out of his bed and work on his school work. He needed to catch up before he went back so he studied every night and then went out to dinner at a restaurant.

-One Night-

-Phineas' Apartment-

Phineas was sitting at his desk working on his laptop. He stopped. "I think I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what." He got out of his chair and went and looked outside his window. He looked up at the stars. Some of the stars created a constellation. It looked like Perry. "Perry! I knew I was forgetting something! I can't believe I forgot all about him. What have I done?" Phineas said to himself.

-Flynn-Fletcher House-

Ferb was sitting in his bed working on his homework from school. He sighed and closed his textbook. "I know I'm forgetting something….but what?" He looked outside his window and saw the same constellation Phineas saw. "Perry!" He suddenly remembered all about the platypus he and Phineas used to own.

Phineas and Ferb couldn't believe they forgot about their pet platypus Perry. Phineas then started to sing.

P; Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend. You're more than just a passing trend. You're like a treat from the candy store

Ferb started to sing too.

F; We considered everyday a plus to spend it with a platypus. We're always so ecstatic; because he's semi-aquatic

P; Oh Perry, we loved you more than ice cream cakes. We loved you more than bugs and snakes. We loved you more than all things mentioned before!

F; Our _Ornithorhynchus anatinus_ brought smiles to the both of us. Life was never fuddie duddy with you; web-footed buddy

Phineas went outside and looked at the stars.

F; When we're brushing our teeth…

P; …its better! Tying our shoes…

F; …its better!

P and F; Combing our hair…its better!

F; Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar!

P and F; Blinking our eyes…it's better; breathing in and out…it's better; sitting in a chair…it's better and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!

Phineas went back inside and sat down in his bed.

P; Every day is such a dream, when you start it with a monotreme. He's duckbilled and he's beaver-tailed and hairy.

Ferb closed his books and just started to lie down on his bed.

F; You know that he's hairy

P and F; Everything's better with Perry!

Phineas and Ferb were done singing and they just went to sleep. That night, they thought all about Perry. They finally remember and they wish he would come home. It was also the first time Phineas and Ferb had ever sung after the fight.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for another short chapter, but this was the best I could do. The next few chapters won't be as short as this. And also, for the song, I didn't mean to make it like a transcript, but I had no other choice. Sorry about that. **


	6. Long Time, No See

-Phineas' Apartment-

Phineas was in his bed, asleep, snoring. There was suddenly a knock on his door. "Huh? Is anyone there?" Phineas asked as the knocks woke him up. He started hearing the knocking. He went over to the door and answered it.

It was Isabella. "Hey Phineas." She said. "I'm just here to check on you. Is everything okay?"

Phineas yawned and said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired. I should really thank you Isabella. I feel a lot better now that you've told me to move on."

Isabella grabbed Phineas' hands. "Phineas, I need to…." She stopped. She just realized something. She was grabbing Phineas' hands.

"You need to what?" Phineas asked Isabella.

Isabella shook her head, let go of Phineas' hands and then sat down. "Phineas, I don't want you to move on from Ferb. You two used to be great step-brothers. You two built great things and even did great things. You two need to make up. That's the whole point of the reason on why I invited you over to my house the other day."

"Isabella, look. I've moved on. I'm better now. I finally eat more than just cereal bars and milk. I catch up on school work. My life is getting better. You don't need to worry about me." Phineas told Isabella.

"Oh yeah? Well then see if you're going to like this. Buford and Baljeet worked together with me to get Ferb to make up with you." Isabella told Phineas.

"Wait, what?"

"I worked together with Buford and Baljeet to get you and Ferb to make up." Isabella repeated.

Phineas' mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. "You tricked me into making up with Ferb? How could you do this?" Phineas asked Isabella. Phineas started to get mad.

"Look, I had no choice. You and Ferb need to make up. Phineas, I don't want you to move on. You need to make up with your step-brother." Isabella told Phineas.

"Give me one reason why I should make up with Ferb." Phineas told Isabella.

"I can give more reasons why you should make up with Ferb. You guys never build anymore, you skipped many days of school and your choosing moving on as something that should help you when it won't, you live in an apartment that looks like a hotel room and you forgot about Perry because of this big fight. Is that enough reasons for you cause I can give you tons more." Isabella told Phineas sharply. Isabella then turned around and closed her eyes very sadly.

Phineas couldn't believe what Isabella had said to him.

"Phineas, I am so sorry for saying that. I feel so bad for saying that. I'm so sorry." Isabella said sadly to Phineas. "I didn't mean it. I just can't stand you two being apart. It's not right." Isabella started to get tears in her eyes. "I should go." Isabella opened the Phineas' door.

"Isabella, wait!" Phineas went outside with Isabella. "Isabella, don't go. I'm sorry. Maybe you're right again. Maybe I should make up with Ferb. It's just…" Isabella stopped him.

"It's your decision Phineas. You don't have to listen to me. I might make the wrong decision for you." Isabella told Phineas.

"But I trust you. You're right about everything. You should be right about this too." Phineas said to Isabella. "You don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry about…."

Isabella interrupted and kissed Phineas. Phineas didn't do anything. Isabella stopped and then backed up.

"Isabella? Y-you like…?" Phineas stammered. Isabella ran away from Phineas. "ISABELLA! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Phineas shouted at Isabella. But Isabella still left. Phineas looked at Isabella as she ran away. Phineas sighed and then just went back into his apartment and slammed the door. He put his head and in his hands as he sat down in his bed.

-The Next Day-

-Slushy Dog-

"So you _kissed_ Phineas?" Buford asked as he was eating his corn dog.

"Don't talk with your mouth open Buford. It's very disgusting." Baljeet said looking away from Buford.

"Says you." Buford said as he continued munching on his corn dog.

"Anyways, why would you kiss Phineas?" Baljeet asked Isabella.

"Look, I couldn't help it. When Phineas was talking to me I just went and got it over with. I don't even want to see him anymore after what I did. I'll feel so embarrassed if I do." Isabella said putting her head into her hands.

"Don't feel bad Isabella." Baljeet said to Isabella.

"Don't feel bad? Phineas knows that I like him now! And you're telling me to not feel bad. I've kept this crush a secret for a long time. Now he knows. I don't know what to do now." Isabella said sadly.

Baljeet thought for a moment. "Look, basically we're going to have to find a way to get Phineas and Ferb to make up. So I thought of a way!"

"Really? What?" Isabella said quickly.

"We're just going to blindfold them and lock them in a room together so they can talk and work things out." Baljeet suggested.

Isabella stared at Baljeet. "I think you're on to something Baljeet."

"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE TAKES MY PLAN!" Baljeet shouted happily. Everyone at the restaurant stared at Baljeet. "Too soon?" Baljeet asked embarrassedly.

"Baljeet, is that you?" A worker asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Isabella asked the worker.

"Don't you guys remember me? It's me, Jeremy." The worker said.

"Jeremy?" The 3 friends asked surprisingly.

"You still work here?" Isabella asked.

"It's the only job that pays me enough money for the house me, Candace and our daughter Amanda." Jeremy explained. "So how have you guys been doing?"

"Can I get another corn dog?" Buford asked Jeremy.

"Sure thing." Jeremy said getting another corn dog.

"And how much will that cost?" Buford asked as he was looking through his wallet.

"It's all on me." Jeremy told Buford.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buford asked Jeremy.

"It's free." Jeremy chuckled.

"Wow, thanks man!" Buford said grabbing the corn dog.

"No probs." Jeremy told Buford. "So anyways, how are things going with you guys? Where are Phineas and Ferb?"

"That's the problem. They got into this big fight 4 years ago and they never spoke to each other ever since." Isabella told Jeremy. "We tried reasoning with them, but it didn't work."

"Wow that stinks. Hey, maybe I can help." Jeremy said and offered.

"You would help us?" Baljeet asked.

"Of course I would. Even though we're growing up, we're still good friends." Jeremy told Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.

"Thanks Jeremy. And how is Candace doing?" Isabella asked Jeremy.

"She's doing just fine. So is Amanda. So what plans do you have so far to get Phineas and Ferb to make up?" Jeremy asked.

"We are going to try to lock them up in a room together so they can talk and work things out." Baljeet said.

"That will be kind of hard. Making we can make that a little easier." Jeremy suggested.

"Dang." Baljeet said quietly to himself. "Well, maybe we can lure them with something."

"Or someone." Jeremy said.

"Perry!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, Perry is a platypus, not a person. So techniclly, that is still a something" Baljeet corrected. "But, Phineas and Ferb do miss Perry. Maybe we can find Perry, get him and use him as bait for Phineas and Ferb." Baljeet said.

"Exactly! Time to find Perry the Platypus!" Isabella said.

"Yeah!" They said together.

Someone in a hat and coat overhears Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Jeremy. He takes off his hat and it reveals to be Doofenshmirtz.

-Doofenshmirtz's Lab-

"I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO LURE THOSE BOYS OVER TO ME! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE! THE ONLY WAY TO LURE THEM TO ME IS TO USE MY NEMESIS, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz shouted loudly. He gave a big evil laugh as he knew how to get his plan to work.


	7. Ad After Ad

-Next Afternoon-

Perry returned to Doof's lab to try and foil his plans again. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry in a steel box. "Perry the Platypus, I knew you would show up today. But today, I know you're not going to stop me, because I know how to lure Phineas and Ferb now. And I don't have to build an Inator. Anyways, to lure Phineas and Ferb, I'm going to have to use… you!"

Perry's eyes bulged. He tried to find a way to escape the steel box but the box just dropped into a room. "Robots, keep an eye on Perry the Platypus. There has been a found platypus, but it's actually a trap." Doofenshmirtz told his robots. He picked up a stack of paper and they were all an ad about Perry being found.

Perry saw the papers Doofenshmirtz had and trapped to escape the box, but it was no use. He was trapped.

-Park-

Buford had a stack of paper in his hands and Isabella had a stapler. Baljeet had a stapler box.

"Okay, we're going to staple these ads to find Perry. I know he can be anywhere, but I don't care. If this plan doesn't work, then we're going to just get another platypus and say it's Perry." Isabella said.

"Okay. But how long is this going to take?" Buford asked.

"I don't know. This could take hours." Isabella answered.

"Dang, I was going to eat at the corn dog buffet at Slushy Dog." Buford said.

Isabella and Baljeet stared at Buford in shock. "They have buffets?" They asked at the same time.

"I never said anything." Buford lied.

Isabella and Baljeet just pretended they never heard what Buford said.

"Okay? As long as this takes, let's just get started." Isabella said.

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford stapled many notices around the park. It took about an hour and a half for them to finish. But it felt like half hour.

"Okay, that should do it." Isabella said when they finished.

"Yeah, and that took us at least one hour and a half, but that felt like half hour." Buford mentioned.

"For some reason, I feel like I heard that before." Baljeet said.

"That's called déjà vu, genius." Buford said to Baljeet.

"Let's just go home guys. We'll meet up here tomorrow morning." Isabella said walking out of the park.

Once they left, Doofenshmirtz arrived at the park in his car. He got out with the stack of Perry flyers and stapler. He saw one tree with a Perry Help Wanted that Isabella, Baljeet and Buford put. "Hmm, looks like someone is either looking for another platypus named Perry or Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz stapled his ad on top over the other ad and stapled more on top of the other ads.

-The Next Day-

-Flynn-Fletcher House-

Linda was washing the dishes. She wasn't crying or anything anymore. Ferb came downstairs. "Hey mom" Ferb said to his mom. "I'm going to make myself an egg and then I'm heading off to the park."

"Okay, there's one in the fridge." Linda said as she put another dish in the bin.

"Listen mom, I'm sorry that I yelled at you the other day. I was just a little fed up." Ferb apologized.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I once got into a fight myself and I felt the same way." Linda said.

"You've been in a fight before? What happened?" Ferb asked.

"It was in college. I was so strict into completing and doing well. I had a friend. She told me to calm down but I didn't want to. I just wanted to do well in college. Apparently I went a little overboard and she said I was going crazy. That's what got us in the fight. Then, for about a year we stopped talking to each other. We then saw each other at the store one day. And I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to apologize and become calmer. We were good friends again." Linda told Ferb.

"You see Ferb? That's what got me frustrated. I don't like what you and Phineas are going through. If you keep this up, then there will be one day where you two will forget about each other. My friend and I didn't forget about each other, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. Think about it Ferb. Do you want to forget Phineas or not? I'm not telling you should, but if I were you, I would apologize, whether it was your fault or not." Linda said. She continued to wash the dishes.

Ferb thought. He forgot about getting his egg for breakfast and just walked towards the door. "I'm going to the park; to think about what you said." He left and went to the park.

-Park-

Phineas was sitting down on a bench. He couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. He started to get worried. He sighed and got up. "Well, going to the park is not clearing my mind." Phineas said. He suddenly saw a tree with Doof's flyer. He ran over to it and looked.

"_Found platypus named Perry. Come to the address below to obtain._ PERRY! SOMEONE FOUND HIM!" Phineas ripped the flyer from the tree and ignored the flyer that was behind it. Phineas left the park and went to the address on the paper.

Ferb suddenly arrived at the park and sat on the same bench Phineas sat on. He started to think. "Wow, mom went thought the same thing. Maybe she's right. It's been 4 years since the fight. Maybe it is time for me to make up with Phineas." Ferb saw a different tree with Doof's flyer. "Perry?"

Ferb ran over to the tree and read it. "It is Perry! He's been found!" Ferb ripped the flyer like Phineas and went to the address too.

-That Afternoon-

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford came to the park and looked at their ads. "What? Our ads have been covered up!" Isabella said.

"Well it's good they've been covered." Buford said reading one ad.

"How can that be good?" Isabella asked. But then she looked at one ad. "Perry has been found? For real?" Isabella asked in amazement.

"Isabella, Buford, come over here!" Baljeet shouted.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Look! These two trees have our ads still." Baljeet said, pointing at the trees.

"So?" Buford carelessly asked.

"So, look, they've been covered by the ads too. If you look at the top and bottom, you can see that it the ads have been ripped off." Baljeet said.

"I still don't see the point." Buford said.

"Look, these are the only trees that show our ads. TWO TREES! The rest have the other ads." Baljeet explained.

"Once again, not seeing the point." Buford said.

"Look, if these TWO trees don't have our ads, then Phineas and Ferb must have been here, ripped them off and went to the address." Baljeet said.

"Okay, now I see the point. Why didn't you say that at first?" Buford asked. Baljeet started to get mad at Buford.

"Wait Baljeet, you're right! Phineas and Ferb must've ripped the ads and went to the address which is…" Isabella looked at the ad and sighed. "…in the mountains. It's snowing over there. Besides, we're going to need a ride over there."

"You're right, where are we going to find a car. We know how to drive, but we don't have a car." Baljeet said.

Suddenly a car stopped driving and stopped. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford looked at it as the window barely lowered down. It was someone they haven't seen in years.

"You may not be Phineas and Ferb, but you guys are friends of them." The mysterious person said.

"How do you know? You sound familiar." Isabella said.

"I know because…" the mysterious person came out of the car. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford gasped. This person was not mysterious. "…I'm their sister." It was Candace. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford ran over to Candace and hugged her. "Jeremy told me everything. I'm also going to help."

"You would be a big help right now. Can you drive us to this address?" Isabella asked showing Candace the ad.

"Some found Perry? Alright, hop in." Candace told Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. They got into the car and drove to the mountains to find Phineas and Ferb…

…and Perry.


	8. We Meet Again

-Mountain-

Candace was still driving Isabella, Baljeet and Buford to the mountains. On the way, they explained to Candace, the entire story. "So, this whole fight was because of one idea?" Candace asked.

"Believe it because it's true." Isabella replied.

Candace stopped the car. "Wow, this address has absolutely no parking spaces. Guys, we're here. I have to go to work so you guys are probably going to have to walk back. Sorry. Good luck." Candace said. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford got out of the car and went into the lab. Candace drove away.

-Lab-

Phineas was looking for Perry; still holding the park ad. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Ferb heard Phineas' voice.

"Phineas?" Ferb asked in shock.

Phineas turned around. "Ferb? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ferb said sarcastically. "I'm looking for Perry."

"I'm looking for Perry too." Phineas said. "I got here first so he's coming with me."

"No, he's coming with me. I got the ad" Ferb held up the ad.

"Oh, well I have the ad too." Phineas said holding up the ad.

"So you're going to argue with me like 4 years ago." Ferb said. "Well I'm still not apologizing."

"Oh, so an argument about Perry leads into talking about the fight that happened 4 years ago?" Phineas asked.

-Outside the Lab-

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were arriving at the door. "This is the place. Phineas and Ferb must be here." Isabella said. "Maybe we can finally get them to make up right here."

"Yeah, but what if we fail?" Buford asked.

Isabella paused as she was about to open the door. She stopped and turned around. "We won't" Isabella pushed the door open and went inside with Baljeet and Buford following.

-Lab-

Doofenshmirtz looked through one of the cameras and saw Phineas and Ferb in the room arguing with each other. "They're here. Get ready to meet you're doom Perry the Platypus. When those boys get destroyed, so will you." Doofenshmirtz said as he exited the room.

Perry rolled his eyes as Doofenshmirtz was wrong about his plan once again. But Perry didn't care. He needed to escape the steel box and rescue his previous owners. He pushed the box down the stairs and the box fell down and Perry became dizzy as it tumbled many times.

"Look Ferb, I'm done fighting. Isn't it already enough we got into one fight, now we're getting into another one? Isn't one more than enough?" Phineas asked.

Before Ferb could answer, Doofenshmirtz found the boys. "Hello. You two must be Phineas and Ferb." He said.

"Yeah, and you must be a pharmacist." Phineas said.

"I'm not a pharmacist. But you will find out who I am." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Okay? Do you have Perry?" Ferb said.

"Apparently I do. Follow me." Doofenshmirtz said walking into the room. Phineas and Ferb follow Doofenshmirtz into a room with a thin floor.

Phineas smelt something. "Does anyone else smell burning?" It was below the floor. A deep bottom and at the bottom is a pit of lava.

"I smell it too." Ferb said.

"Uhhh…OH NO! MY HOT DOGS ARE BURNING!" Doofenshmirtz lied.

There was a steel box; the same one Perry was in, moving towards Doofenshmirtz.

"Is something in that steel box?" Phineas asked. Perry recognized Phineas' voice. Perry stopped moving the box. Doofenshmirtz looked at the box and growled. He knew Perry was trying to foil his plans.

"STOP TRYING TO FOIL MY PLANS, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! IT WON'T WORK, AND NEITHER WILL YOU!" Doofenshmirtz grabbed the box and threw it at a wall breaking it freeing Perry. Perry was reverted to pet form.

"Perry!" Phineas and Ferb shouted with joy. "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill him?" Phineas shouted at Doofenshmirtz as they ran towards their pet. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button breaking the part of the floor so Phineas and Ferb wouldn't get across. "WOAH!" Phineas said as he was about to fall through the floor. "What the…! Perry!" Phineas said. "YOU TRICKED US!" Phineas said to Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes I did. Now prepare to be destroyed as there is no escape!" Doofenshmirtz said pressing another button that covers the entrance/exit with tons of rocks. "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford arrived at the entrance to the room Phineas and Ferb were in. "Oh no. The room is blocked." Baljeet said.

"Great, we'll never get through." Buford said sarcastically.

"AHHH!" Came the scream of Phineas and Ferb.

"Phineas? Ferb?" Isabella said with joy. "They're in this room! We just need to get through this blocked entrance."

"And how can we do that? We're hopeless. There are only 3 of us." Buford said.

"Well 3 are more than enough. When I was part of the Fireside Girls when we were young, we believe in teamwork. And I still do today. Now come on. Let's push these rocks!" Isabella said pushing the rocks. Baljeet and Buford started to help and push the rocks too.

"Now, prepare to be DESTROYED!" Doofenshmirtz said aiming a laser gun at Phineas and Ferb.

"We almost got it guys!" Isabella said pushing the rocks with Baljeet and Buford.

Perry switched into his secret agent form and jumped up and aimed for Doofenshmirtz.

"Huh?" Doofenshmirtz said looking at Perry.

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were able to push the rocks and started get access into the room. Doofenshmirtz looked at the rocks and saw it move. Perry zoomed in, punched Doofenshmirtz right in the face. The rocks were pushed more and all of them tumbled down letting Isabella, Baljeet and Buford into the room. They cheered since they finally got into the room.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked looking at Isabella.

"Phineas?" Isabella said back.

"NO! NO! NO! MY PLAN WILL NOT BE FOILED! YOU TWO WILL BE DESTROYED AND SO WILL YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz pressed once again another button, putting Phineas and Ferb trapped in a cage.

"NO! LET US OUT!" Phineas said holding the bars.

"YEAH! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!" Ferb said.

"I don't need an echo." Phineas said to Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb's eyes went directly at Perry. They saw him in his secret agent form. "What the…?" Phineas said in confusion.

Doofenshmirtz also trapped Perry in a cage as well. Doofenshmirtz broke the path that allowed Isabella, Buford and Baljeet to be able to get him, Perry and Phineas and Ferb. They were all trapped. Doofenshmirtz gave a big evil laugh while everyone else had a shocked look on their faces.


	9. No Platypus Left Behind

The two step brothers were in a cage and a ledge away from their friends. Both of them on a different angle. Doofenshmirtz had trapped Perry, but by doing that, he captured the previous owners and their friends.

Everyone was shocked to see Perry in his secret agent form. "Perry?" Everyone said.

"Okay, I'm completely confused." Ferb said. He didn't know why Perry was a secret agent or why he, his ex-step brother and his friends were trapped.

"You tell me about it." Phineas said sarcastically. "Perry, what is going on here?"

All Perry could do is just give Phineas the 'I don't know' look.

"Mwhahaha! All of you are trapped! TRAPPED! I HAVE WON!" Doofenshmirtz laughed and shouted out loud. Yet, Phineas and Ferb were still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Okay. We may be trapped, but we don't know who you are and what you're doing. But for some reason, I recognize you." Phineas said to Doofenshmirtz.

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! I am an evil scientist. And Perry the Platypus, right here, is my nemesis. And I figured out, that you two are his owners. So, I'm going to destroy you two, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Doofenshmirtz shouted to Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb got frightened looks on their faces. "You can't destroy us!" Phineas shouted. "Guys! Help us!"

"How can we help you? We have nothing that can get to you guys!" Baljeet shouted. "And we can't jump across. We would need longer legs to do that!"

"I don't get it. It started out as one simple fight. And now look where we are. 4 years later, we still fight and now we're going to be destroyed for everything. I'm sorry Ferb. I'm sorry that I came up with the idea that got us into the fight." Phineas looked away from his step brother. Ferb was shocked at his apology.

"And I guess I'm sorry too. Your idea was good. I just get tired of you talking about summer all the time. I was mean to you. Phineas, I love summer more than anything else. When we built together, that made me think of the only time we could have fun. You were right. I'm sorry." Ferb held out his hand to Phineas. "We're in a situation now. We're going to need to work together now. Brothers?"

Phineas was hesitating. Then he sighed, grabbed Ferb's hand and said. "Step-brothers" They both smiled and hugged. After 4 years, they finally make up. But just because they made up, doesn't mean it's the end of the story.

"Oh wow. Don't you realize that you two are about to fall to your doom?" Doofenshmirtz said to the made up step-brothers.

"Fall?" Both step brothers asked. They didn't like the sound of that.

"Fall." Doofenshmirtz activated a switch that caused the board Phineas and Ferb were on to collapse. Ferb grabbed Phineas' hand and Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Phineas!" Isabella said worried.

"Isabella!" Phineas said back.

"OH, COME ON!" Doofenshmirtz said very angrily at Phineas and Ferb. "FALL TO YOUR DOOM ALREADY!"

Phineas ignored. "Isabella, don't let go."

Isabella didn't. She kept holding Phineas' hand and tried pulling, but she wasn't strong enough. "Guys! Help me!" Isabella shouted to Buford and Baljeet. They started helping and pulling Isabella while Isabella was pulling in Phineas and Ferb.

Ferb suddenly looked down. If Phineas and Ferb were let go, they would fall into a pit of lava. But Ferb saw something else. There were more robots coming. "GUYS! ROBOTS ARE DOWN HERE COMING UP! THEY'RE GOING TO TRY TO MAKE US FALL!"

Phineas looked at Isabella. "Stop." He said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Isabella asked Phineas.

But Phineas wasn't. "No. Drop us. It's no use. By the time we come up, you and the others will fall into the lava with us. I want you safe." Phineas cared for Isabella's safety. He wanted her to let them go.

"No Phineas. I'm not taking any chances." Isabella had a tear running down her eye. She wasn't going to give up on Phineas.

Phineas saw the tear, which made him get a tear down his eye. "For me?" Phineas asked very quietly.

Isabella stopped pulling. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too." Phineas said.

Isabella let go of Phineas and Ferb and they started to fall.

"AHHH!" Phineas and Ferb were falling to their doom. Something started to fall out of Phineas' pocket. Phineas grabbed it. "What's this?" As he looked closely at it, he recognized it. It was the Upside-down Ray. It was something Phineas and Ferb built before the fight. "FERB!"

Ferb looked at Phineas and saw the ray. He gasped.

"Should we…?" Phineas asked, but was interrupted.

"Do it."

Those words echoed in Phineas' head. As Phineas and Ferb were about to reach the lava, Phineas fired a ray and everything turn upside-down and Phineas and Ferb fell the other way.

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford started to fall the same way too. Phineas and Ferb were going really fast as they were heading for the ceiling. Phineas looked at the lava as it was also coming to the ceiling. Phineas used the ray at the ceiling and it reversed again. The room was back to normal. Phineas, Ferb and their friends, hit the platform their friends were on. They were safe.

Everyone started to cheer as they made it. "YEAH!"

Buford hugged and squeezed Baljeet.

Phineas and Ferb gave each other a high five and a hug.

But Phineas was suddenly turned around and hugged by Isabella. "I never gave up on you Phineas." Isabella said to him. She was so happy he was alive that she kissed him. Phineas just went with it and kissed back. After many years, Phineas and Isabella became a couple. Isabella liked Phineas and Phineas liked Isabella back.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU ESCAPED! I WILL CATCH YOU!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at the friends.

"Guys, I hate to ruin the happiness, but I think we should, RUN!" Phineas said. Soon, everyone started to run and escape. "WAIT!" Phineas shouted. "WHERE'S PERRY?" Everybody looked around but didn't find him. "PERRY!" Phineas shouted out loudly.

Perry had escaped the cage when the room turned upside-down. He went into another room and was running in a hallway. Robots were chasing after him. Perry grabbed a pipe and started whacked and destroying all the robots. Perry found a secret door and went inside. The automatic lights came on. It was the room with the secret self-destruct button. There were lasers in the room. Perry did backflips and moves to avoid all of the lasers and get to the self-destruct button. When he reached it, he pressed a button.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"NO! SOMEONE ACTIVATED THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON! SOMEBODY, FIND THOSE BOYS!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON? WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ferb shouted.

Everyone started running and trying to escape. Little by little, parts of the ceiling started coming down and the walls started collapsing.

"LOOK! THE EXIT! LET'S GO!" Buford shouted pointing to the exit sign.

"PERRY! WHERE ARE YOU? PERRY!" Phineas shouted trying to find his platypus.

"PHINEAS, WE DON'T HAVE TIME! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW ANY MINUTE NOW!" Ferb shouted to Phineas. "IT'S EITHER PERRY OR OURSELVES!"

Isabella ran over to Phineas. "Look, all animals have their time. This may not be Perry's time, but it's not ours either. We need to go, now." Isabella grabbed Phineas' hands. "Let's go."

Phineas didn't want to. "Perry is special to me. We ignored him for years because of the fight. I'm not going to lose him. Not again. But if I don't make it back, just know that I love you." Phineas let go of Isabella's hands and ran back to find Perry. Ferb grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her to escape the lab.

Perry was coming out through the self-destruct button room. He was running and trying to escape.

"PERRY! PERRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Phineas shouted. Suddenly 2 of Doof's robots came out and aimed their lasers at Phineas. Phineas pulled a pipe and the ceiling came crashing down on the 2 robots.

As Perry tried to escape, an explosion from the wall occurred and bumped into him. Perry fell onto the ground and tried crawling through all the damage that was happening. More wall explosions happened and Phineas kept dodging and avoiding them.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE" _the computer said. The alert caused Phineas to run even faster to find Perry. Perry was on the ground still trying to crawl through the damage. But he was injured and weak. He collapsed on the ground as he had given up trying to escape.

"PERRY! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOU! PERRY?" Phineas kept shouting. He was close to giving up.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS" _the computer alerted again.

Phineas was still looking, but then stopped. "I give up. Perry can be anywhere. The others were right. Our lives are more important than a platypus's life." But before Phineas left, he saw Perry collapsed on the floor. "And my life is that platypus's life." He ran towards Perry. "Perry! Perry, wake up!" But Perry didn't. He was still collapsed on the ground. Phineas picked Perry up and headed straight towards the exit.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 15 SECONDS" the computer alerted. "Final countdown! 15, 14, 13…"_

Phineas started to run towards the exit with Perry in his arms. He was running really fast avoiding any obstacles that occurred. "…_9, 8, 7…"_

His friends were outside about 15 miles away from the lab. They were crossing their fingers, hoping that their friend would come out soon. Phineas was running so fast towards the exit. He didn't think he was going to make it. "…_5, 4, 3, 2…" _He kept running and running towards the exit. When he was finally about to reach the exit…

"…._1_"

It was too late. The whole entire lab exploded with a giant _BOOM!_

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" _Doofenshmirtz shouted out loud as his lab exploded.

As the others looked at the explosion, they didn't see anyone come out. They knew what happened, but if they were right was the unknown question. Isabella had tears coming out of her eyes. Ferb stood up and put his hand over his heart, looked up and closed his eyes. When the other 3 saw what he was doing, they did it too. After that, they opened their eyes and began to go home. Ferb put his hands in his pocket and felt something. He pulled it out. It was the brothers locket that Phineas had given him 6 years ago. He opened it. It said "Nothing is ever too soon to happen. Believe"

Ferb started to get tears in his eyes too. But he heard a crunching in the snow behind him. As he looked, it was Phineas. The 4 friends were surprised to see him alive, but he wasn't surprised. He walked slowly. He had Perry in his hands, crouched down and put him on the ground. He was still collapsed. Not dead. But nobody could tell if he was still breathing. Everyone looked at the poor platypus. Everyone gave a group hug hoping that Perry would live.

But the eyes didn't open. "Believe" Phineas whispered to himself. Phineas picked up Perry once again and everyone walked home. "Believe" was the word Phineas had in his head the whole walk home.

-The Next Day-

It was early dawn. Phineas moved back into the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas put Perry in his old bed. Phineas started to wake up. Then he saw Perry. Still sleeping, but smiling. Perry opened his eyes and chattered. Phineas smiled and got up and ran to Perry and hugged him. "Perry!"

"Huh?" Ferb asked as he just woke up. "Perry? PERRY!" Ferb ran to the platypus and started hugging it too.

"You know Ferb. I learned something from yesterday. No one is ever too young to do anything." Phineas said to Ferb.

"I couldn't agree more." Ferb said to Phineas. The two brothers shared a hug and Perry gave a happy chatter.

_This is not the end of the story._


	10. Epilogue

-Later that Day-

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard.

"Ah, this brings me back into the old days. Remember Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Yep. 6 years ago, that summer, we were sitting under this tree almost every day." Ferb replied to Phineas.

"Hey guys." Buford said as he, Baljeet and Isabella came into the backyard.

"Hey." Phineas and Ferb said to them.

"So what are you guys up to?" Isabella said.

"Nothing. We're just sitting under this tree and remembering being under here during the summer, 6 years ago. Can't you believe how young we all were back then? Now look at us. We're teens, we're all close to graduating high school, and then we're off to college." Phineas said.

"Wait, Phineas, you'll be graduating high school too?" Ferb asked.

"Well, I explained everything to my high school teacher and she didn't really get mad, considering that I almost died because of yesterday. So, I'll still be graduating, but I'm going to take a month of summer classes." Phineas said.

"Wow, I didn't even know you could do that." Baljeet said.

"Me neither. But I guess it doesn't happen very often." Phineas said.

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet sat down next to the tree with Phineas and Ferb.

"So are you guys going to be doing anything during summer after Phineas gets out of his classes?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we're growing up still. And we have to look for a good college and stuff. But Ferb and I aren't giving up on building. But maybe we need the time to do new things and start getting ready for the future." Phineas looked at Isabella and put his arm around her.

"You're right Phineas. We do need to try new things in our life. And get ready for the future." Ferb agreed.

"Why do you think we're step-brothers?" Phineas asked Ferb.

"Hey, what happened to that Doof guy from yesterday?" Buford asked.

"He didn't die, but he's in the hospital. They said on the news. Let's just hope we don't deal with him ever again." Phineas said.

-News-

"A lab has been destroyed because of a self-destruct button pressed by… who again?" The news lady asked Doofenshmirtz, who was wrapped up in casts.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I TOLD YOU LIKE 10 TIMES!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. His face was also wrapped up in a cast so it was hard to hear what he was saying.

"Glary the Nanopus?" the lady guested.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"And now, back to the weather." The lady said.

-Backyard-

"Yeah, I don't want to lose you again." Isabella said to Phineas.

"You see why I like you?" Phineas asked Isabella. Phineas and Isabella shared a quick kiss.

"Okay, just because you two are dating now, doesn't mean you'll have to date in front of us." Ferb told Phineas and Isabella. Everyone started to laugh.

"Today is the best day ever!" Everyone cheered out loud.

The two step-brothers may have gotten into a big fight, but fights can always be fixed. No matter what, you can make up with anyone. Even after 6 years, Phineas and Ferb have plenty of things that will happen in their future.

Phineas will start dating Isabella

Phineas, Ferb and the others will graduate high school

They will go off to college

And everyone will have a good life.

Not to mention, they'll have plenty of best days.

It's always good to believe in something.

Especially the impossible

_**THE END**_

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. And if you ask me for sequel, look on my profile for your answer. Thanks for reading and post those reviews!**


End file.
